An AC-DC converter for LED lighting is used to implement an LED lighting using AC electricity for buildings and interiors, and an AC-DC converter controller serves to control the AC-DC converter. In order to turn on/off an LED lighting which is controlled by the AC-DC converter and the AC-DC converter controller, an AC power switch attached to a wall surface is mainly used.
According to a conventional method for adjusting the brightness of an LED lighting, a console for controlling brightness must be installed on a wall surface, and a separate wired/wireless communication line must be installed between the console and the lighting. As a unit for solving such a problem, a device for adjusting the brightness of the LED lighting may be used. The device serves to adjust the brightness of the LED lighting on the basis of on/off history information which is obtained while an operation of turning on and off the switch on the wall surface is repeated within a given time. Recently, research has been conducted on the device.
In order for the AC-DC converter controller to memorize the on/off information, electrical energy must be supplied to the AC-DC converter controller when AC power is cut off. For such a configuration, a large-capacity battery may be mounted to supply electrical energy when AC power is cut off. However, the large-capacity battery may increase the complexity of the circuit, cause an additional cost, and reduce the lifetime of the AC-DC converter.
When the AC-DC converter controller has a brightness adjustment function based on the on/off information, various brightness adjustment functions may be previously set so that a user easily selects a part of the brightness adjustment functions.